Communication devices, for instance, two-way radios, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers are becoming increasingly popular today. Communication devices are used to transmit audio signals from one user to another by converting audio signals into electrical impulses in a transmitter's device. These electrical impulses are transmitted over predefined frequency ranges and subsequently converted back to audio signals in a receiver's device. The conversion of audio signals into electrical impulses and the subsequent conversion of the electrical impulses to audio signals are performed by components known as transducers. Traditional communication devices include two transducers. One transducer performs the function of a microphone (to convert the audio voice of a caller into electrical impulses) and another transducer performs the function of an earpiece (to convert the electrical impulses into audible sound). As communication devices become smaller yet more complex, the space utilized by these transducers become more valuable to the device designers.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated, relative to other elements, to help to improve an understanding of embodiments of the present invention.